Rob van Wely - 2008 - Elsa
Thirty-one years of street music, that's worth celebrating! All this time I have been able to make a living from my music, as I decided when I was sixteen years old, completely free. I play and sing whatever I want, wherever I want, and doing so manage to please quite a lot of people who give me enough money in my hat to allow me to live modestly, but without any stress or constraint. I do as I like. I don't live for working, I just work to make a living. Thanks to your support that's possible. Thanks! Often people tell me that I make them dream of a beautiful life and freedom. If my music does that to you, I'm only pleased. Since a couple of years I've made quite some photographs as well. That opened my eyes for the beauty that can be found everywhere. Here is a choice of these pictures to illustrate this booklet. I hope you like them that they make you dream even more. I printed a lot of pictures, they are for sale. Please note that the phone number (+33.467.97.29.05) is not valid anymore. A new phone number is +31.641.13.93.23 (NL), another +41.78.805.45.77 (CH) My new e-mail address is rob.van.welij@gmail.com. You can listen to excerpts of this CD on youtube, here: At the same channel you can see me play most of the songs of this album live. Be welcome and enjoy! Trente-et-un ans de musique de rue, ça se fête! Tout ce temps, j'ai pu vivre de ma musique, comme j'ai décidé quand j'avais seize ans, en étant complètement libre. Je joue et chante ce que je veux, où je veux, et ainsi je réussis à faire plaisir à pas mal de monde qui me donne assez d'argent dans mon chapeau pour me permettre de vivre modestement, mais sans aucun stress ou de contrainte. Je fais ce que j'aime. Je ne vis pas pour travailler, je travaille juste pour gagner ma vie. Grâce à votre soutien c'est possible. Merci! Souvent, les gens me disent que je leur fais rêver d'une belle vie et de liberté. Si ma musique vous fait cet effet, j'en suis bien content. Depuis quelques années, je fais aussi pas mal de photos. Cela m'a ouvert les yeux pour la beauté que l'on retrouve partout. Voici un choix de ces images pour illustrer ce livret. J'espère que vous apprécierez et qu'ils ajoutent au rêve. J'ai fait pas mal de photos, de certaines'' d'entre elles des tirages ''sont disponible. Veuillez noter que le numéro de téléphone (+33.467.97.29.05) n'est plus valable. Maintenant je suis joignable au +31.641.13.93.23 (NL) ou +41.78.805.45.77 (CH). Ma nouvelle adresse e-mail est : rob.van.welij@gmail.com. Vous trouverez une vidéo avec présentation des extraits de tous les morceaux de ce CD sur youtube: Sur la même chaîne vous pouvez me voir jouer la plupart des morceaux de cet album en public. Soyez la bienvenue, et régalez-vous ! Here under you can see the booklet that comes with the CD: Voici le livret inclus dans ce CD: page 02-03 NB: page 04-05 page 06-07 page 08-09 page 10-11 page 12-13 (in the eye of a feather you can see Christine Carlier, who sings this song on this album) page 14-15 page 16-17 page 18 page 19 page 20 back cover page 21 inlay CD print